Pulsions
by Naho
Summary: Une fois de plus, Ezio Auditore avait murmuré son nom en partageant la couche d'une femme quelconque,mais il ne se doutait pas de la dramatique tournure que prendrait les événements
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toi lecteur égaré, tout d'abord quelques mises en garde :

**Pairing: Ezio x Léo**

**Rating: M dans les chapitres qui suivent**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à la société Ubisoft l'histoire est à moi.**

Et ensuite si tu n'a pas encore fuis, sache que c'est ma première fanfiction yaoi, il se peut que certaines erreurs passent au travers des mailles du filet mais je ferai de mon mieux pour créer une histoire cohérente, une petite review est bien sur la bienvenue :)

Putain il l'avait encore fait !

Une fois de plus, après avoir trainé dans plusieurs bordels et choisit une proie digne de lui, Ezio Auditore l'avait charmé pour obtenir gratuitement ses faveurs et évidemment avait réussi ! Mais en arrivant proche de l'extase il avait laissé échappé un murmure assez compromettant, il avait murmuré un nom, le nom du peintre qui occupait ses pensées. Il est vrai que le jeune homme aimait les femmes, leurs courbes, leurs lèvres, leur manière de… Mais le peintre était spécial, Ezio ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait chez lui : Ses grands yeux bleus malicieux, son extravagance naturelle ou son magnifique derrière qui appelait a la luxure.

-Léo… soupira doucement l'assassin.

Il frôla la page de Codex qu'il gardait et porta les yeux sur ses lames. Dans un de ces nombreux combats il avait abimé l'une de celle que lui avait confiée Léonardo et elle s'était fêlée sur la longueur. Cela l'agaçait au plus haut point car si le sang d'une de ses victimes s'y infiltrait la lame était foutue. Il sourit pourtant en pensant à cette une raison supplémentaire de revoir le peintre.

Il savait parfaitement ou se situait l'atelier de son ami et espérait éviter les nombreux gardes qui patrouillaient dans la ville.

-Hé vous là bas !

-Meeeeeerde, à peine un pas et déjà repérer, pesta l'assassin en achevant le garde par un lancer de couteau.

Ce qu'il n'ignorait pas c'était que le garde n'était pas seul et que les renforts ne tarderaient pas à se lancer à ses trousses. Il devait se dépêcher de rejoindre l'atelier de Leonardo avant d'avoir des ennuis.

-Assassin ! Meugla un garde en apercevant le cadavre de son collègue.

Décidément c'était une mauvaise soirée qui commençait. Ezio décida alors de semer les gardes tant qu'ils étaient encore peu nombreux, il le fit sans réel problème mais ne vit pas venir la flèche qui lui frôla l'épaule. En envoyant un fumigène il disparu en direction de l'atelier du peintre.

C'est précipitamment que le jeune assassin frappa à la porte de son ami. Il attendit un moment, ses sens toujours en alerte quand il entendit le loquet s'ouvrir. Une vision de rêve s'offrait alors a lui : Leonardo, son Leo, portant pour seul habit une large chemise pourtant assez courte et encore tout ensommeillé. Ezio venait seulement de réaliser qu'il avait réveillé le peintre en pleine nuit et la vue offerte était loin de lui déplaire.

-Mhh Ezio, amico mio, quel plaisir de te revoir, murmura Leonardo tout l'enlaçant, entre donc.

Cette simple accolade avait réveillé une certaine partie d'Ezio mais le blond ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. L'assassin tira de sa poche la page de Codex et déposa sa lame sur la table trônant au bout de l'atelier.

Le regard du peintre s'illumina soudain en apercevant la page, mais il ne put retenir une moue quand il vit qu'une de ses œuvres avait été abimée.

Cette adorable moue fit fondre le cœur de l'assassin qui n'avait qu'une envie : l'embrasser passionnément sur le champ.

Le blond se pencha alors sur la table pour examiner la page de Codex, sa fine chemise dévoilant un peu plus ses cuisses et dessinant la courbe de ses fesses. Ce fut trop pour le brun et un sourire carnassier se peignit sur son visage. Il se glissa silencieusement derrière le peintre et colla son bassin au sien en l'attrapant par les hanches.

Surpris et visiblement gêné de sentir contre lui ce qui n'était apparemment pas une épée, le blond tourna la tête en rougissant violement :

- E-Ezio qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?

Sans répondre, l'assassin appuya un peu plus son corps contre le sien et remonta ses mains pour bloquer les poignets de son Leo, oh dieu ! Son odeur le rendait fou.

- Ne t'enfuie pas, susurra le brun en lui mordillant l'oreille de manière suggestive.

-S'il te plait Ezio arrête c'est inconvenant ! supplia Leonardo en se débattant tant qu'il pouvait.

Le problème c'est qu'en se débattant, le jeune homme frottait par moment la virilité dressée de l'assassin, attisant la lueur féline qui brulait dans ses yeux. Sans réellement le vouloir, ce dernier resserra sa prise sur les poignets de l'homme qu'il désirait en l'embrassant dans le cou, faisant glapir celui-ci.

-Ezio, arrête, arrête ça tu me fais mal ! cria presque Vinci

-Leonardo, si tu savais comme je…

Soudain l'assassin se figea en voyant rouler une grosse larme sur la joue de son blond. Oh merde merde merde qu'est ce qu'il venait de faire ? Il avait essayé d'imposer son désir à son ami le plus proche. Non, à son seul ami. Il rougit de honte devant sa tenue et détourna les yeux.

Le blond se retourna et essuya rapidement la larme qui avait décidé de mourir au coin de ses lèvres et frotta doucement ses poignets ou commençait à apparaitre des marques rouges.

-Repasse demain, amico moi, je devrais avoir fini de réparer ta lame et de décoder ta page de Codex… dit le blond en détournant ses yeux bleus.

L'assassin hocha la tête et disparu par la fenêtre, craignant de devoir a présent revenir dans cet atelier.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à toi lecteur égaré, tout d'abord quelques mises en garde :

**Pairing: Ezio x Léo**

**Rating: M **

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à la société Ubisoft l'histoire est à moi.**

Et ensuite si tu n'as pas encore fuis, sache que c'est ma première fanfiction yaoi, il se peut que certaines erreurs passent au travers des mailles du filet mais je ferai de mon mieux pour créer une histoire cohérente, une petite review est bien sur la bienvenue :)

Le lendemain, Ezio revint donc chez le peintre, hésitant à toquer a la porte tant le souvenir de la nuit dernière lui était insupportable. Il rassembla son courage et son ami lui ouvrit, cette fois habillé de sa tenue de tous les jours, ce qui soulagea l'assassin.

-Ezio je t'attendais, entre donc ! s'exclama le blond comme si rien ne s'était passé, ce qui étonna son interlocuteur.

Dans un élan passionné, le peintre expliqua oralement à l'assassin que la page de Codex renfermait des techniques d'assassinats très sophistiquées ainsi que la description de plusieurs armes très anciennes. Laissant le monopole de la parole à son ami, le brun ne pu s'empêcher de le déshabiller des yeux, inspectant et sondant chaque parcelle de son magnifique corps. Captant le regard du jeune homme sur lui, Leonardo s'arrêta et planta ses grands yeux bleus dans les siens.

- E-Ezio à propos d'hier… commença le peintre

Il avait eu un mouvement imperceptible, passant sa main sur ses poignets qui n'échappa pas au regard affuté de l'assassin qui le coupa.

-Je suis désolé amico mio, je n'aurai jamais dû. Hier j'ai complètement… _Tu_ m'as complètement rendu fou.

Ezio avait insisté sur le « tu », faisant rougir Leonardo jusqu'aux oreilles. Voyant la réaction occasionné chez le peintre, Ezio compris que ses sentiments n'étaient peut être pas à sens uniques et décida de pousser le peintre dans ses derniers retranchements.

- C'est vrai quoi, tu m'accueilles à moitié nu et tu prenais des poses si _lascives_… susurra le brun sans pour autant s'approcher, histoire de ne pas effrayer le blond a nouveau. Ledit blond eu soudain une question au travers de laquelle résonnait toute son innocence :

- Mais Ezio, n'aimes-tu donc pas les femmes ?

La question transperça le cœur du brun comme une flèche, bien sur qu'il aimait les femmes, ils les aimaient toutes le temps d'une nuit. Mais avec Léo c'était différent, il ne savait pas comment réagir pour ne pas que son ami s'enfuis dès qu'il posait la main sur lui.

-Ce n'est pas comme si je ne les aimais pas, c'est juste que toi tu es… spécial. Maestro, seriez vous près à rejetez un cœur qui vous aime ?

Il avait murmuré cette phrase d'un air si misérable que Leonardo ne su plus à quelle place se mettre. Si le romantisme fonctionnait sur les femmes, il fonctionnerait surement sur l'âme rêveuse de Leonardo.

- Amico mio, bien sur que non je ne te rejette pas, tu es splendide et tes proportions dépasse tout ce que j'aurai pu créer dans les plus belles de mes œuvres, tu es aussi un ami auquel je tiens énormément mais… Enfin je veux dire que je…nous…

Plus le peintre s'embrouillait, plus le rouge lui montait aux joues, ce qui amusait l'assassin qui lui faisait face. Ezio s'approcha doucement du peintre et passa une main sur sa joue.

-Je suis désolé Leonardo, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer hier et je me suis montrer brusque. Me laisseras-tu retenter ma chance ?

Le peintre ne répondit pas mais rougit de plus belle.

Ezio approcha alors ses lèvres de celles du peintre. Elles étaient étonnamment douces et chaudes. Le brun passa ses mains dans le dos de son ami qui soupira en fermant les yeux. Prenant cet abandon comme une invitation à approfondir leur baiser, l'assassin glissa sa langue dans la bouche du blond, cherchant sa jumelle. Le baiser chaste devint alors passionné et les mains d'Ezio descendirent pour rencontrer les jolies fesses de son Léo.

Surpris par ce contact et à bout de souffle, le peintre mit fin au baiser en baissant les yeux.

-Ezio, je dois d'abord te dire quelque chose avant d'aller plus loin

Le brun grogna d'être ainsi interrompu en si bon chemin, mais il écouta cependant son compagnon, soucieux de le mettre un peu plus en confiance.

-Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais caché mon désintérêt pour les femmes et mon...Hum… attirance pour les hommes. Malgré ça ma curiosité s'arrêtait toujours à la notion artistique de leur corps, je n'ai jamais…

Le blond rougit, détourna un peu plus les yeux et la mâchoire d'Ezio failli se décrocher, le blond venait de lui avouer implicitement qu'il était totalement vierge !

Riant sous cape, le brun passa une main sous la tunique du peintre, caressant son torse avec douceur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon Léo, je ne compte pas te prendre sauvagement à même le sol, même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, pour cette fois ci, nous commencerons a un stade moins rude mais tout aussi agréable, rassura l'assassin en embrassant son blond de nouveau.

Ce faisant, il glissa brusquement sa main dans le pantalon du peintre et empoigna sa virilité déjà dressée, volant un cri de surprise à son amant. Il entama un va et vient langoureux, tantôt accélérant tantôt ralentissant pour rendre fou l'homme qui gémissait sous ses doigts.

- E-Ezio j'en peux p-plus, je t'en prie arrête de jouer… souffla le blond en suppliant son bourreau du regard.

Les sensations étaient trop fortes, la main de l'assassin trop agile et le blond ne tarda pas à jouir dans la main de son ami. Essoufflé, le peintre s'affaissa contre Ezio qui le prit tendrement dans ses bras.

-Ne le prends pas mal amico moi, mais tu es aussi sensible qu'une jeune fille, ria le brun

-Ne te moque pas Ezio, rougit le blond en se détournant, c'est que je ne suis pas vraiment habitué a ce genre de…traitements.

Se blottissant contre lui, Leonardo sentit alors la virilité de son ami qui n'avait pas encore été soulagée. Voyant le trouble de son blond, Ezio décida de le titiller un peu et se colla contre lui :

-Tu voudrais bien t'en occuper pour moi ? Susurra l'assassin au creux de son l'oreille.

Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas fut que le blond se mit alors à genoux en rougissant et murmura une phrase presque indistincte pour une personne lambda. Mais Ezio n'était pas n'importe qui et ne pu s'empêcher de rougir en entendant le faible :

-_Je n'ai jamais fais ce genre de choses mais je ferai de mon mieux s'il te plait Ezio, ferme les yeux_, venant de son ami.

Il devait faire un rêve éveillé. Leonardo ne pouvait pas être aussi excitant.

L'assassin s'exécuta pourtant et le peintre libéra le membre de sa prison de tissu, le prenant en bouche maladroitement mais s'efforçant d'utiliser sa langue et ses lèvres pour procurer du plaisir a son Ezio.

Ledit Ezio ne tardant d'ailleurs pas à gémir sous les coups de langue timides de du blond qui s'accéléraient, résistant un temps a la tentation d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir son amant dans une posture si excitante.

L'extase approchait et le brun ne pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux pour observer Leonardo. Les yeux embués de désir du peintre le heurtèrent en plein cœur et il jouit dans sa bouche. Surpris, le blond failli s'étouffer et se mit à tousser, ramenant l'assassin dans la réalité

-Oh mer…Leonardo je suis désolé ! S'excusa le brun en grimaçant.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en sortirais, lança le blond avec une pointe d'humour

Leonardo était si adorable, il fit une fois de plus fondre le cœur de l'assassin qui le serra dans ses bras. Ils dormirent cette nuit dans le grand lit de Leonardo, serrés l'un contre l'autre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing: Ezio x Léo**

**Rating: M **

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à la société Ubisoft l'histoire est à moi.**

Et ensuite si tu n'as pas encore fuis, sache que c'est ma première fanfiction yaoi, il se peut que certaines erreurs passent au travers des mailles du filet mais je ferai de mon mieux pour créer une histoire cohérente, une petite review est bien sur la bienvenue :)

Le lendemain à l'aube, l'assassin devait pourtant repartir. A regret il enfila son armure et lança un dernier regard à son amant endormi :

« Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai mais attends moi_ amore mio_ », avant de disparaitre par la fenêtre.

Leonardo fut réveillé bien plus tard par des bruits sourds. Quelqu'un frappait violemment contre la porte de son atelier.

Ayant tout juste le temps de se rhabiller, il vit sa porte voler en éclat et une troupe de soldats entrer pour le saisir à bras le corps. Leonardo gémit à la pression qu'exerçait sur lui les soldats mais s'aventura à demander :

« - Mais que voulez vous bon sang ?

- N'essayez pas de résister Maestro Leonardo Da Vinci, vous être en état d'arrestation pour haute trahison ».

Choqué, le peintre arrêta soudain de se débattre. Ce devait être en rapport avec Ezio. Et si son ami était lui aussi en danger ? L'avait on vu entrer dans l'atelier ? Non c'était impossible, Ezio ne se serai jamais fait prendre en filature comme un simple novice.

Profitant d'un relâchement du garde et dans un élan de rage, Leonardo envoya valser celui qui auparavant le maintenait fermement et couru aussi vite que possible vers la sortie. Se faufilant entre les soldats il cru pendant un moment pouvoir s'en sortir avant de tomber devant un soldat aussi large qu'un mur. Celui-ci lui assena un violent coup de poing dans le sternum. Le choc fut si rude que le blond vit des étoiles, avant de s'écrouler lourdement au sol.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il ressentit la fraicheur du sol contre sa joue. Ouvrant les yeux avec peine, il scruta les alentours et en déduit qu'il se trouvait dans un des cachots du château Borgia.

Il paniqua quand il sentit que ses bras ne lui répondaient plus. Il se rendit alors compte qu'on lui avait solidement ligoté les mains dans le dos. Ressentant de nouveau une violente douleur a la poitrine il toussa pendant un moment qui lui paru une éternité. Tentant de reprendre son souffle, il se redressa maladroitement contre un des murs du cachot. Jetant de nouveau un coup d'œil a la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, une tache brunâtre sur le mur attira son attention. Après un moment de flottement, il comprit avec horreur que cette tache était du sang séché, et que les murs poisseux en étaient presque entièrement recouverts.

Lorsqu'il entendit des pas résonner dans le couloir, son cœur manqua un battement. La porte s'ouvrit alors et son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Cesare Borgia se tenait devant lui, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, un air menaçant sur le visage.

« Veuillez excusez la rudesse de mes gardes _Maestro_, je leur avais pourtant bien dit de vous ménager. Je tiens toujours à accueillir mes hôtes dignement »


End file.
